Fanged Lambs
by Esperanza Fuega
Summary: (Really creepy.) 'Life is but a dream...' Angel and Angelus. Siring Cordelia. Throwing the world of Angel Inc. into turmoil. AU, obviously.


**Fanged Lambs  
**

All right, this is quite possibly the scariest thing I've ever written. This is in two parts, the first of which is below you, and the second of which you'll see in a few days. Don't exactly know where it came from, don't exactly know if I like it, but if you guys do, I'd love to hear from you. I hate to pull the review ho thing, but if this first part goes off pretty "blah," it's doubtful the rest of the second part will be written. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Row, row, row your boat  
  
Gently down the stream  
  
Merrily, merrily, merrily  
  
Life is but a dream..._  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You know, you could just give it up. Give. It. Up. Throw your penance to the wind. Your Catholic religion has tainted you and given you false comforts. You want to know the real answer to the age old question, "Is there a God?" No, there's not. Worshipping is fantasy and religion is lies. Throw your lies away and embrace the truth. You are the only God you need. Worship yourself. Your father never understood that part of you. Never understood that you were always too wild to be conformed into a good Catholic. He hated you for it.  
_  
"Don't bring my father into this. It's too petty for you."  
  
_Ouch. The little lamb has fangs, after all. That's what you are, isn't it? A wolf in sheep's clothing? Throw off the disguise and embrace what you are! Rejoice in your true nature for once. You could get Cordelia to help. _  
  
"You'd best keep Cordy out of it too, if you know what's good for you."  
  
_Violence. We're getting somewhere.  
  
_"No we're not. I am getting creeped the hell out, but we're not getting anywhere. Why don't you just leave, Angelus?"  
  
_I can't. You're a part of me, just like I'm a part of you. Only I ignore your part. Come on, Angel face, let me out to play. I haven't stretched my legs in so long. Won't it feel good to be a real vampire again, instead of just some mock-up sham? You're itching for it, I can tell. Itching for that moment when you hear your prey scream, feel them give up hope of being rescued. Won't it be nice to not play the rescuer for a change? Become the hunter. Be the predator.  
  
_"No. I've done that enough. It's not who I am any more."  
  
_The leopard cannot change his spots, just as the vampire can't swap in his fangs. It _is _who you are, Angel boy, and you can't change that. I am who you are, and you can't change me either. God, turn that cheesy ballad music off, will you? It's hurting my eardrums. _  
  
As if he was in a dream, Angel shut off the Barry Manilow CD. "That better?"

_Much, thanks, Angel. But that's not your name, is it? You're Liam. Liam, Liam, Liam. You were the scourge of Europe once, weren't you? Feared everywhere you went. You can get those days back, that prestige you had. Hell, you could Turn Cordelia if you liked, to have someone at your side, a fledgling just like we were to Darla. Wouldn't it be nice, Liam?  
  
_"Don't call me that. Liam doesn't exist anymore."  
  
_Ah, Angel, Angel. How naïve you are, how innocent. Do you really think it's that simple? The world is not black and white, stark justice and stark evil. It's all shades of gray. Your nemesis understands that. It's why they win, and you lose. You always lose, even though you don't know it. Let me out to play, and I promise you'll be a winner.  
  
_"Oh yeah?"  
  
_Yeah. First thing we'll do is make Cordy. Then, we'll wipe out Wolfram and Hart. It'll be easy, so easy. Just slip under...you'll find it's easier than trying to fight, Angel my boy.  
  
_"Do you think she would, you know... like this life?"  
  
_Who wouldn't? It's the life at the top of the food chain. You remember what it feels like to turn someone, don't you? That rush of power you get, that feeling of paternal pride when they make their first kill? Wouldn't you like to feel that --- with Cordy? _  
  
"Well, it would certainly bond us... No! No, Angelus. No."  
  
_Why not? You love her; don't deny it. She cares for you too. Seal the bond with blood, Angel. Make her yours in the only way that really matters.  
  
Turn the girl.  
  
_"And then we'll wipe out Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
_Yes, Angel, I promise. And we'll torture that Lilah cow and make her scream until just before the sun rises..."  
  
_"And then?" Angel's voice was gleefully insane. Angelus' voice resonated in his head, just as cheerfully mad.  
  
_And then we'll bleed the bitch dry.  
  
_Angel grinned. "I like that plan," he said to himself. "I like it a lot."  
  
_I knew you would. Now where's Cordy? _  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel knocked on the door to Cordelia's apartment that night, one hand holding a shopping bag. "Hey, Cordy! You home?"  
  
The door opened, and there stood Cordelia, dark eyes sparkling at him. "Maybe. Come on in." He followed her over the threshold. "Whatcha got?"  
  
"A present." He grinned, holding the bag up in the air as she lunged for it.  
  
"For me?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Who else? Go and try it all on," Angel told her, finally handing her the bag. "I want to see you in it." He sprawled in a chair as she scampered off behind him to her room. Closing his eyes, Angel smiled.

_Good job so far. Don't bungle it up now._  
  
"Thanks," he muttered quietly. Then, louder: "Almost finished, Cordy?"  
  
Her bedroom door opened with a soft click. "Yes," she said. "What do you think?"  
  
Lazily unfolding himself from the armchair, Angel looked at her, smiling in satisfaction. He could see her in the dress as soon as he happened upon it in a store window. A strapless, silky, dark green confection, the hem descended gracefully from mid-thigh to slightly past her knees. A pair of equally green heels adorned her dainty feet, as well as an antique-looking diamond necklace that must have cost a fortune, with matching long earrings.  
  
"I think you're beautiful. What do you think?" He advanced on her, stopping just within arm's length. Cordelia looked up at him, smiling softly.  
  
"I think I feel like a princess. Thank you, Angel! But, I am curious."  
  
"Oh yeah?" God, her perfume... Ensnaring his senses, bewitching his mind, luring him in...  
  
"It's not my birthday... Why?"  
  
"Because," Angel said, finding it hard to think, so close to her. "You deserve it. You've sacrificed a lot."  
  
"So it's a job perk? I can go with that."  
  
"No," Angel said, drawing her into his arms. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he grinned, vampire face emerging as he whispered into her ear. "But this is." With that, he sunk his fangs into her neck, and drank deep from the pool of his desire.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia lay on a couch, appearing fast asleep. Angel watched the city from her window, waiting for her to rise. The unconscious man sprawled on the floor groaned a little. Angel was careful not to kill him when he'd found him. His blood had smelled delicious, and Angel wanted his princess to have a good meal when she woke up. It would be a shame to waste all that food. He'd broken the man's arm, though. Just to hear him scream.  
  
He'd missed that sound.  
  
_Nicely done, Angel. _  
  
"Thanks."  
  
_No, really, that was smooth. I loved the whole "perk" thing. _  
  
Angel chuckled a bit. "Me too."  
  
_That's your mother's necklace, isn't it? And the earrings?_

"Yeah. I thought she'd look beautiful in them. Surprise, surprise. She does."  
  
"Who does?" Cordy asked.  
  
Angel turned, grinning. "There's my Princess. How did you sleep?"  
  
"All right. Nothing remarkable." She grinned at him. "No big killy things in my dreams."  
  
"Well, that's good. I'd hate to have to kill them." Angel beckoned her closer, slipping a comforting arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking out at the city lights, sparkling like stars.  
  
"I'm hungry. When can we eat?"  
  
"As soon as our dinner guest wakes up, love." Angel took her hand in his other one, squeezing slightly.  
  
"Can't we make him wake up faster?"   
  
"Love, we've got forever. Patience is a virtue."   
  
"What's going on, Angel? You bit me, and that's the last thing I remember..."  
  
"Welcome to the eternal side of life." Angel felt her draw back, and made no move to pull her closer. "You can't blame me. Beauty such as yours should be eternal."  
  
"Is my face all scrunched?" Cordelia felt her features gently, prodding her forehead.  
  
"No, darling. You're beautiful, more so than the night sky." She smiled at his words, looking over at their guest, who was waking up.  
  
"Oh, look. Now we can eat." She knelt gracefully beside him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"My head..." he groaned. "My head hurts. And my arm is killing me!"  
  
"Oh. Well, that sucks. What's your name? I'm Cordelia, and this is Angel."  
  
"Frank," the man said. "Frank Madigan." He looked at Angel. "Hey, you're the son of a bitch who--"  
  
"Now, now," Cordy said. "That's no way to treat your host. He was so nice in bringing you here when you were hurt, and everything. Now, would you please get up so dinner can be served?"  
  
He rose, Cordelia helping him. "What are we having?"  
  
"Oh, you're not having anything," Angel said. "It's Cordy who gets to eat." Frank made a break for the door, but Angel was suddenly there, holding him back with a painful twist of his broken arm. Frank screamed, and Angel grinned again. He really _had_ missed that sound. Cordelia advanced, her vampire face on.  
  
"Now, Cordelia, love, be careful. The jugular is on the left side. Get that and you won't make a mess of things. I paid a lot of money for that dress, try not to get blood on it."  
  
"Yes, Angel..." she said, lowering her head as she traced a finger down her victim's throat. "I'll be good. I promise." Cordy sank her teeth in Frank's throat, relishing every single drop, her arms wrapped around him in a parody of a lover's embrace.  
  
The empty body thudded to the floor. "Did I do good?"  
  
"Very good. Oh, wait," he said. "You've got a little dribble, let me get that for you." Bending his head toward hers, Angel kissed away the trail of blood flowing from her mouth down to her neck. "That's better, don't you think?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wesley hadn't seen Cordelia nor Angel for ages, and frankly, he was worried sick. If they were together, he theorized, Cordelia was in no trouble at all, but last week's police report, stating a body drained of all blood was found in her apartment made him less than hopeful. Attempts to reach either of them on their phones had been futile. One thing was certain: the two would have some explaining to do when they came back. In the meantime, he kept vigil at the Hyperion, watching and waiting.  
  
He told himself he shouldn't worry, that it had only been a week. There was a missing person's report on Cordy, and Angel, well, Angel could take care of himself. Besides, he told himself when he couldn't sleep, they'd probably turn up tomorrow.  
  
A week stretched into a fortnight, and that into a month. With the body count rising nightly, Wesley abandoned the wait-and-see position he held, instead venturing out into the night armed with a sword and stake, doing what he could against the evils of LA.  
  
Two months more went by, and Wes flung himself into his work more than ever. Returning half an hour before daybreak, he slipped inside the Hyperion, settling down with some tea. Possibly all of ten minutes later, there was a frantic knocking on the door.  
  
"Wes! Wes! Wesley!" Cordelia screamed. "Vampire! There's a vampire! Let me in!"  
  
Wes flung open the door. "Come in, come in!" he said. "Quickly now!" Shutting the door behind her, he turned to look at her. "A vampire?"  
  
"Yes," Cordy said, looking terrified. "I noticed it on Ventura Boulevard... this was the only place I could think of... Couldn't wait till daybreak... could feel it all the way here..."  
  
"Rest now, Cordelia, you're safe. Where have you been? There was a body found in your apartment, I've been looking for you everywhere! Have you been with Angel? He's gone too."

"There was a body? Oh, God." Cordy looked faint. Wesley ushered her into a chair, pouring her some tea. "I've been in Hell, Wesley. Pure hell..."  
  
"Sssh, Cordelia. It's all right now. It's all over. You're safe." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You're right," she told him, twisting his neck until it broke with a sickening crunch. Wesley fell, pirouetting to the floor at her feet. "It really is all over."  
  
Angel entered, what seemed like mere minutes before the sun rose. "Bravo." He clapped twice, lazily. "To bed, my darling? I imagine it'll be dusty, but we can manage for right now." Cordelia rose, stepping over Wesley's corpse as if it were trash, and Angel scooped her up in his arms, sprinting up the stairs, where the two vampires retired into one another's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia sleepily groped the space next to her. Finding it empty, she sat up, clutching the sheet to her nude torso.  
  
"Angel?" she called. "Angel!" Looking at the clock --- it read three-thirty --- she got out of bed, leaving the sheet lay, and trudged toward the bathroom. The shower was already running; she could hear it under the door. Slipping inside quietly, she slid the door open. Angel's back was to her: she got in without comment.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Cordelia." He spun around to face her, gripping her wrist. "Never try to sneak up on a vampire, love."

She kissed him, snaking her arm around his neck to pull him closer. "I wasn't." Cordelia felt rather than heard his throaty chuckle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening, Angel had left -- business, he said -- and he hadn't returned yet. Cordelia was catching up on her soap operas, waiting for him to come home.  
  
"Hello?" the deliveryman said, walking through the Hyperion's lobby. "I'm looking for Ms. Chase? Flowers for Cordelia Chase..."  
  
"I'm here," she said, behind him. "Flowers? For me? Ooh." She took the two dozen red roses he handed her, glancing at the card.  
  
_My love,  
  
Thank you -- for letting me out to play, for everything. Take these and whatever else you desire as a token of my appreciation.  
  
Angelus  
  
_She grinned wickedly, reaching for her purse, laying on the countertop. "Did he already pay for these?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, well -- a tip can't hurt, can it?" She took a fifty and handed it to him. "Thanks, kid."  
  
"Thank _you_!" the delivery boy said, turning to go. Cordelia hit him with a paperweight, snatching the fifty back from his hand before he even fell to the floor.  
  
"A girl's gotta shop --- and you'll make a great thank you present."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angelus walked back into the hotel, shopping bags dangling from both hands. "Daddy's home!" he said, whistling a lilting tune under his breath. "He's got presents!"  
  
"I'm up here!" Cordy called. Setting his bags down in a chair, he took his time going up the stairs, pausing in the open doorway of their room. The lights were dimmed, but he could still very clearly make out a young man tied to a chair with, of all things, a bright red ribbon. Across his chest was a big bow. He was still alive; Angelus could smell his fear, sweeter than the sweetest perfume.  
  
"Where are my presents?" Cordy demanded. "If I don't get mine, you don't get yours."  
  
"Who is that?" Angelus asked, gesturing to the guy.  
  
"He brought the flowers you sent. Thanks for them, by the way. He's really quite delicious."  
  
"You took him?"  
  
"Just a little bite to keep him calm. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, Cordelia. Now, about your presents." He ran off, using every bit of vampire speed to get there and back as fast as possible. "I'm afraid those three bags are all you get for now. The rest will have to wait until after I've had my present."  
  
"You have two," Cordy said, with a seductive smile and a wink. "You can have one now and the other later." Returning her smile, Angelus crawled towards her, planting several small kisses along her lips and neck, paying special attention to the bite scars.  
  
"Such initiative, my love. I think it's time we go on a hunt for real; tomorrow?" He brushed some of her hair out of her closed eyes, kissing each of her eyelids.  
  
"Tomorrow's perfect."  
  
"Good." Angelus jumped away, landing behind his prey's chair. Kicking it down, he spun and landed on top of it, crouched over the luckless delivery boy. "I promise it won't hurt much." Slowly licking the dried blood away from the jugular, he sniffed the pulse point, grinning. The poor, hapless soul was scared almost to death. He loved the taste of adrenaline -- it was the only drug he partook in. Vamping out, Angelus took his time in biting, tracing his fangs along the neck, deciding where the adrenaline concentrated.  
  
Settling on a little to the left of the windpipe, he bit in deep, crushing the boy's air instantly. His blood was kind of low-class, Angelus decided. Still, Cordelia had shown proper initiative. With a little training, the pair could take Wolfram and Hart on no problem. Wouldn't that be grand! He could already see the look on Lindsey McDonald's face when he, Angelus, was drinking his blood. Maybe he would let him live, out of all the rest. He wouldn't go free, though, oh, no. Angelus would torture him for quite a while. The last dying gurgles of the boy were barely enough to snap him out of that pleasant daydream, and Angelus withdrew quickly, wiping at his mouth.  
  
"Oh, no," Cordelia said. "You've made a mess of things. I got that lily from Wes's grave, because I thought it would look so pretty..."  
  
Angelus looked down and to his surprise, found a once pure-white lily tucked in the boy's shirt collar. Blood had dripped onto it, turning into something resembling a dogwood flower.  
  
He thought it was beautiful. "Darling, it's still pretty. Look at it." He held it up, twirled it between two fingers. "Look, Cordelia, see how the blood made little patterns? Plain white is so boring. This --- this is interesting. This is practically art."  
  
"So it is," she said, and smiled. "It's very pretty, Angelus. Now come and let's play with my presents." She held up a pair of handcuffs. "Are these for me or you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
